


you remind me of everything that followed

by alrightamanda



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightamanda/pseuds/alrightamanda
Summary: ”So you named your child after me.”Lovett startles so aggressively, the baby starts snuffling again.
Relationships: Jon Lovett & Tommy Vietor, Ronan Farrow/Jon Lovett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	you remind me of everything that followed

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in the longest time but I cooked this up with effy and carsie last night and I liked it all so much I decided to flesh it out.  
The title is from Jhumpa Lahiri's 'The Namesake'  
As always, there is no need for the subjects of this to ever see it, so please use your discretion when sharing.  
Hope you enjoy!

In the months leading up to the baby’s arrival, Jon spent a lot of time thinking about names. Jewish names, Irish-Catholic names, girl names, boy names, gender neutral names, euphonious names, unusual names, allegorical names. You name it, he was on naming sites reading about it.

He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he knew when he found it.

Lilith, according to one popular name site, was a predominately female name, derived from Akkadian _lilitu_ meaning "of the night". In ancient Assyrian myth, she was a demon, but in Jewish tradition Lilith was Adam’s first wife, cast out of Eden and replaced by Eve because she would not submit to him.

* * *

“Baby, it’s perfect!”

“I don’t know, Jonathan, do we want to name our child after a demon?”

“Lilith was not just a demon! She was the first woman! She refused to be cowed under the beginnings of an oppressive patriarchy and was punished for it! Don’t you want your daughter to be named after a badass, Jewish woman?”

“You know I do, but why can’t she be named Ruth or Sarah or Miriam? Miriam was a very inspiring person. The animated ‘Prince of Egypt’ was a favorite of mine growing up.”

“Oh? Was this before or after college?”

“During, and don’t change the subject.”

“Look, here’s the thing - ”

“Oh boy.”

“Hush. Here’s the thing, I want our child to have a name they will be proud of from the minute they’re born. I want them to know that we thought about their name and knew that whatever we named them would have meaning and would be a reflection, not only of them, but of our love and care for them. And I love her so much already and I want our first act of love, gifting her with a name that makes her ours, to mean something. An act of defiance. A statement that says, ’she will not be silenced’.”

“As if the child of Jonathan Lovett could ever be silenced,” Ronan interjects, but his eyes are soft and he’s smiling in that way that always tugs at Jon’s heart.

“Please, Ronan. The name feels right.”

Ronan sighs, but his eyes remain soft, “Alright, Jonathan. Lilith is a beautiful name.”

* * *

It’s not until Lilith is born, and resting her little pink head on Ronan’s bare chest in their hospital room, that Ronan and Jon remember middle names.

“We could always go the traditional route and name her after one, or both, of our mothers,” Ronan suggests.

“Lilith Amelia Frances Lovett-Farrow is a bit of a mouthful, don’t you think?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Jon is quiet for a minute, stroking his fingers softly over their newborn’s downy head, seemingly putting actual thought into Ronan’s question.

“I want to name her after Tommy.”

“Alright.”

Jon whips his head up to look at his husband, “‘Alright’?”

“Yes, Jonathan, what did you think I would say? ‘No, I hate your best friend and don’t think this is a good idea’? I love Tommy and I think it’s beautiful that you want to name our daughter after him.”

“I just - I know we already talked about asking Favs to be her godfather, and I don’t want you to think only my friends and opinions get precedent here, so if you have any misgivings about naming her after Tommy, then please tell me now.”

“You know, Tommy is my friend as well and there are few people in this world we both love and respect enough to want our daughter to carry their name. Tommy is a wonderful name, Jonathan.”

Jon feels his eyes watering as he presses a kiss, first to Ronan’s lips, then to Lilith’s sweet head, “Okay. Lilith Thomas Lovett-Farrow, welcome home.”

Asking Favs to be the godfather was ridiculously simple. He and Emily walked into the hospital room, and Jon and Ronan just looked at each other, before Ronan gestured for Favs to come closer, so he could place the sleeping newborn in his arms.

As the tears welled in Favs’ eyes, Jon gently told him, “We want you to be her godfather.”

A sob burst from Favs and all he could do was nod and kiss Lilith’s head, breathing her in.”

Tommy and Hanna came in after Favs and Emily said their good-byes, both Vietors cooing at the beautiful baby the second they walked through the door.

“What’s her name?” Tommy asked as Jon carefully placed the new center of his world in his arms.

“Lilith,” he replied.

“‘Lilith’,” Tommy repeated, seeming to test it out on the tiny person. “Good work, Lovett. Strong name for an incredible lady. She’s remarkable.”

Jon should have told him then.

* * *

Lilith is a wonderful baby, and her ability to sleep through the night has Ronan and Jon the envy of their friends, but infants are demanding and truly dependent on their parents in every way. So it’s not until three months pass that Jon feels like they can finally catch a break.

Priyanka offered to watch Lils for the night so Ronan and Jon could go out and see a movie, or get dinner, or whatever people without newborns did at night, but when Jon walks into the office the day of date night, it’s to a call from Priyanka apologizing for having the flu. Jon assures her that no apology is necessary and hopes she feels better soon before hanging up and calling Ronan.

“What are you doing?”

Jon looks up from where he has pulled up his favorites to call his husband, “Priyanka is sick so I have to call Ronan and tell him date night is off.”

“I can do it.”

It takes Jon a second to process what Tommy is saying, and then, “Are you sure, Tommy? She’s very needy and will not appreciate her Uncle Tommy being the bad guy and putting her down for bed.”

“I’m sure, Lovett. I watch her all the time while you’re in a LOLI writing session, I can watch her for a few hours tonight. Hanna’s out of town for work and I’m free. Plus, you two deserve a night out.”

It’s a testament to how much Jon agrees with Tommy that he doesn’t argue and just says, “Thank you.”

* * *

“And you have our numbers and the number of her pediatrician and poison control and here’s her favorite stuffed dog - do NOT let Pundit play with that toy, she’s an angel but angels can sometimes have germs that aren’t good for infants - and you have her favorite bottle - be sure to test the formula on your arm first like I showed you - and - ”

“Lovett!” Tommy interrupted, laughing, “I’m an adult. I used to have a top secret security clearance. I’ve had your numbers for over a decade. But most of all, I am a grown adult with access to Google. We’ll be fine. Go have fun!”

“Don’t burn the house to the ground!”

“Well, it’s insured so just make sure you get the baby and the dog out before it goes down,” Ronan added with a chuckle.

“Ronan why would you say that! I - “

Whatever Lovett was or wasn’t was cut off by Ronan shutting the door behind them.

_Finally_, Tommy thought, _Just me and Lils_.

* * *

Tommy thought it was going fairly well. Lilith had eaten her pureed foods with the usual messy happiness and bath time had gone just as smoothly. The only hiccup in the night was finally falling asleep.

“C’mon sweetheart, you’re so tired. Just close your eyes.”

Lilith’s eyes remained stubbornly open even after Tommy finished singing the fifth Coldplay song he knew off the top of his head.

Groaning, Tommy muttered, “You’re as stubborn as your father. And I won’t say which one. Both. They’re both to blame for this.”

Lilith’s eyes were still wide open.

As he takes another loop around the house, past the nursery, Pundit at his heels, Tommy notices a framed picture he had never seen before. As he bounces Lils, he walks toward the picture until he sees that it’s a stylized birth announcement, listing Lils’ full name, weight, length, birthplace, time, and parents. Most of that he already knows, as he was there, but the name stops him in his tracks.

_Lilith Thomas Lovett-Farrow_

What.

* * *

Tommy doesn’t ask Lovett or Ronan about Lilith’s middle name that night when they get home. He’s still barely processing it and he knows if he asks them about it now, he’ll say something he doesn’t mean, so he leaves it for the night.

The next day, when Favs walks into the office before Lovett, Tommy can’t stop himself from blurting out, “Did you know Lovett named his kid after me?”

Favs looks startled but replies with an easy, “Yeah, man. I’m her godfather. I had to sign so many forms that involved full legal names that Lovett is lucky I love him and the kid.”

“Right,” Tommy replies, already back in his own head.

Favs, who is more insightful and perceptive and people credit him gently asks, “Did you not know?”

Tommy shakes his head, still in a daze.

“Right.”

* * *

Ronan picks up on the second ring.

“Is Lilith okay? Is Jonathan? What’s wrong?”

“They’re both fine! I’m actually calling about Tommy.”

“What’s up?”

“It appears that Tom didn’t know about Lils’ middle name until last night and he’s in crisis over it.”

For a moment all Favs can hear are mumbled curses on the other end of the line, “I love my husband very much, but when it comes to confronting his feelings he will do anything to avoid it. I told him to talk to Tommy, and he clearly never did, and now here we are having to now deal with this.”

“What should we do about it? I don’t think Lovett will appreciate either of us talking to Tommy for him, but neither will set this up of their own accord.”

“I’m interviewing a source tonight so it’ll just be Jonathan, Lilith, and Pundit at home for the night. If Tommy were to bring dinner over and help Jonathan out, he would appreciate it, and it would give them an opportunity to talk.”

“I knew you were a genius for a reason.”

“Yeah, yeah. Say hello to the love of my life and my husband for me.”

* * *

Tommy knows why Favs suggested he take dinner over to Lovett’s that night but he was so ready to talk about it that he didn’t even mind the blatant meddling.

As he’s heading out of the office that night he tells Lovett that he’s coming over and that he ‘knows Ronan is out of town’ and he’s ‘bringing dinner over later’ and he’s ‘already checked, your schedule is clear’ and ‘no, Jon you can’t get out of this’.

He means to go in, guns blazing, and immediately ask Lovett about Lils name, but they’re having such a good time with the baby and Pundit that it’s not until they're both dozing on the couch, Lilith is asleep on Lovett’s chest, that Tommy sees his opportunity.

”So you named your child after me.”

Jon startles so aggressively, Lils starts snuffling, but quickly settles back down

Jon’s silence stretches for the longest minute of Tommy’s life before, without looking up from his sleeping daughter, he whispers, “_I thought you knew_.”

“I just found out last Saturday. I was wandering the house trying to soothe her, and I saw the framed birth announcement and realized I didn’t know her middle name. Which, I’ll admit, was a little weird because you’re my best friend and she’s been around for three months.”

Jon still hasn’t looked up from his daughter, who has started to make the most adorable little snuffles in her sleep. When he doesn’t respond for a bit, Tommy continues.

“Why did you name her after me, Jon?”

“How do you know Ronan didn’t name her? He’s a big fan of yours, you know. He loves an unconventional name, that Satchel.”

“Jon,” Tommy tries again, “Why did you name her after me, and why didn’t you tell me directly?”

Jon seems to steel himself before responding in that same careful whisper, “I asked Ronan if we could name her after you because you mean the world to me and I want her to know that she entered the world with more than just her parents loving every bit of her. And while Favs is her godfather, there is not one bit of my life that I don’t trust with you. I’m so proud to be your friend and to have you in my life in so many ways. I wanted her to have a name she could be proud to carry. What better name than yours?”

Lovett was notorious for crying at the drop of a hat so it was no surprise to hear his voice crack and his eyes gloss over. What surprised Tommy was the ache in his own chest - but no, he wasn’t that surprised at all - Lovett always had a way of cutting Tommy to his core with his sincerity and deeply profound love. But he still hadn’t answered Tommy’s other question.

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

“I honestly thought you knew by now and didn’t want to make a big deal about it. Favs can’t keep a secret to save his life and it’s been three months so I just assumed you knew. Ronan told me not to assume and just tell you, but I didn’t listen and now I’ll never hear the end of it from either of you.” He accompanied this with an eye roll so severe it looked painful.

“I didn’t just come out and tell you because I was scared.”

Tommy opened his mouth to interject, but thought better of it when he looked at Jon’s face.

“I was scared because I didn’t know if you wanted my daughter for a namesake.

“I knew you would love her and I knew you would make a fantastic uncle, and I knew you had the whole Legacy Name thing going, Mister The Fourth, but you’ve never spoken about a desire to have kids, and neither has Hanna, and I just wasn’t sure if having a whole person, whom you were not related to, named after you, was something you would even want.

“It’s silly but I was scared.”

Again, Tommy went to speak, but instead of Jon’s face holding him back, this time it was his own voice, which seemed to have abandoned him in favor of a choked sound that made his eyes water more than they already were.

Finally, Tommy grabbed Jon in a sideways hug, mindful of the sleeping infant on his chest, burying his face in Jon’s neck, “I have never felt more honored in all my life than to have your daughter named after me.”

When Jon snorts, Tommy doubles down, “I’m serious man, I had a top secret security clearance. I’ve met heads of state. Hanna married me. But knowing that you want your daughter, the person you love most, named after me? I love you, man. I hope I’m always someone she’s proud to be named after.”

When Ronan arrives home late that night, it’s to the three of them still on the couch, Lilith on Jon’s chest, Tommy wrapped around them like an octopus, all fast asleep.

He smiles softly and drapes a blanket over them before heading to bed.

* * *

Ronan is up and making coffee before Jonathan surfaces from the couch. He’s rubbing the sleep from his eyes and balancing a fussy Lilith on his shoulder, bouncing slightly as he walks up to Ronan, handing the infant off without much warning.

“Please hold your only daughter, she missed you greatly.”

Ronan chuckles, “Good, because I missed her too,” blowing a raspberry on her round cheek, eliciting giggles and screams of joy. Jon’s chest feels ready to burst just looking at them.

Ronan turns back to Jon, laughing, “So, how did it go?”

“It went really well. Although, I am extremely suspicious as to how you knew something happened and that it could have gone well,” Jon replies with a faux haughty indigence.

“You’ll live. I am glad it went well. You and Lils mean the world to him.”

Jon’s face melts at the sweetness of the sentiment. Ronan always sees right through him, “I know.”

They’re quiet for a few minutes, sipping their coffee, before Jon finally blurts out, “I cannot believe you let me spend the whole night asleep on the couch! My back is going to be a wreck for a week!”

“I’ll give you a reason to complain about your back.”

“Oh will you?”

“Well, good morning you two. Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch but I’m not interested in a show before my morning coffee.”

“Morning, Tommy!”

“Good Morning, Thomas! Come grab your namesake, I want to take my husband to bed!”

“You’re a monster, Lovett. Hand over the baby and no one gets hurt.”


End file.
